Everything Happens For A Reason
by akinomatis
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to finish her last months of high school where Jasper and the Cullens is. He sees her and knows that she is his mate. Alice is trying to get in the way, convinced her 'Jazzy' belongs to her. AU OOC OC R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just play with them!_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Jasper POV**

_-Today-_

Jasper sat in the cafeteria with his adoptive siblings. He thought about how weird Alice had been this week. Something was going on with the pixie bitch.

Alice had had a vision and the feelings coming from her was panic, anger, hate and determination. I had asked her what the hell was wrong and she said everything was fine. That her vision had been about Emmett destroying her favorite shoes. I knew she was lying, I could feel panic and deceit coming from her. I didn't let her know that I knew about it.

I was fucking sick of the pixie bitch, always bitching about that we were meant to be together and talking about us getting married and that we were mates. I knew that wasn't the truth, the Major in me and I agreed on that. She wasn't my mate, she was my companion, or at least she used to be.

I was thankful that she took me to the Cullens, don't get me wrong. She had saved me from going crazy for feeding from humans. I couldn't stand feeling their emotions of terror when I bit them. Animals tasted nasty in comparison, but it was better than the alternative.

But when we had been with them a couple of months she started trying to dress me like a pussy boy, hell no was all I had to say to that. Then there was the way I behaved, no more cussin' and trying to tell me what to fucking do. I wasn't having any of her shit any more.

That was almost 56 years ago. Now she was just annoying.

I walked to the car where the rest of my siblings stood waiting for me to get home. I had felt weird since yesterday, like something was so close that should already be here. I felt the Major, he felt it too. He was aching for something; I just didn't know what it was yet.

I climbed in to the back seat with Rose and Emmett; I rubbed my chest again feeling the ache.

"You okay back there Jazz?" Edward asked as he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine Eddie" I teased him. _'It's the Major and he is waitin' for somethin'. My chest is achin', I'm sure everythin's fine Edward'_ I added in my mind for him to hear.

He looked concerned for me, but nodded his head.

When we came home, everyone walked in to do their own thing. I went up to my room to read for a while. A couple of hours later my phone buzzed that I got a text.

'_Get out of earshot, we have to talk.'_ - Peter

I ran out of the house towards the forest. When I was far enough away my phone rang, I picked up.

"What was it that was so important that you had to have me out of the house?"

"Glad to hear from you too fucker. No hello to your favorite brother?"

"Get to the fuckin' point, Peter, what is it you want? I have no fuckin' patience for you today."

"Fine if you don't want to know why it aches."

"How do you know? What the hell is goin' on with me?" I was annoyed with him.

"All I know is that you must not do anythin' the pixie bitch says. Don't trust anythin' she says, anythin'. Do you hear me? Go to school tomorrow, keep your eyes open. It is very important Major, that's all I know." Always so damn cryptic.

"And you know this because ..?" I already knew the answer, I just had to ask.

"Because I just know shit, you know that Major" he laughed. He knew it irritated me that he just came up with some answers and a whole bunch of new questions.

"Fine thanks Peter, say hi to Char from me. We'll talk later"

"Yep, we're lookin' forward to seein' you happy Major, goodbye fucker" and he hung up the phone.

_Did he say happy?__Lytt tilLes fonetisk_

**Bella POV**

_-Yesterday-_

The plane landed at Sea Tac. God I'm sick of flying! The fucking perv next to me had been checking me out the whole flight. And that would have been fine by me, had he not been in his late 30's Can you say eww? The dude was old enough to be my dad, that's just nasty.

I got off the plane and went to get my luggage. It wasn't much, most of my stuff had been sent to Forks already.

I went to look for my dad. I found him searching the crowd for me, but he didn't see me.

He didn't know that I had changed quite a bit. But he hadn't seen me in 3 years, so I couldn't really blame him. My short dark brown curly hair that went to my shoulders had grown down to my ass. And my body got a few upgrades too over the couple of years since he'd seen me. Curves in all the right places and my boobs had gone from an A to a D, and that is a huge improvement. I love my body now, but who the fuck wouldn't?

"Dad, hey over here!" I waved so he would see me. His eyes landed on me and they went wide.

"Wow, Bells you have changed, how will I be able to keep guys away from my babygirl?"

"It's easy, you don't. Let them come, I can beat the shit out of them. Not that I'll necessarily do it, but I can if I want to."

"That's my girl. Ready to go?" he grinned.

"Yep, has my baby arrived yet?"

"Yeah but I wish you could drive something safer."

"Have a little faith in me daddy, I know what I doing. Also, I don't race anymore, so don't worry" I smiled at him and we walked toward the exit.

_-Today-_

I used my day unpacking my things. It didn't take long so I cleaned the house. It didn't looked like Charlie had done it in a long time, but I didn't mind. When it finally was clean I saw that it was time to make dinner. I preperd the lasagna and put it in the oven.

I didn't look forward to school. Since this was such a small town, everybody knew everybody else. Oh well, must make an entrance then. I wonder if Charlie has enrolled me yet.

"Daddy when do I start school?" I asked while taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"Tomorrow"

'_Damn, well I guess I'd better suck it up and just deal'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay then, dinner's ready."

He came to the table and looked skeptical. He looked as he thought for sure that it was poisonous.

"Believe me Charlie; I have not inherited my cooking skills from you or Renee. It's safe to eat."

He sat down and began to eat; he seemed shocked that I could cook. I just grinned and eat my food.

After we finished eating I did the dishes while Charlie watched the game on TV. I went up to my room and booted up my Macbook Pro and checked my e-mail. After I sent an e-mail to Renee I got out a book to read before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just play with them!_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Jasper POV**

On my way home I thought about what Peter said. I would do exactly as he said because I trusted him with my life. His gift worked differently then Alice's. He just knew things that would happen and helped it happen faster. Alice knew things that could happen, but if someone changed their mind then her visions would change, big difference.

When I got to the house I went to the couch and picket up my guitar. I could hear Edward in his room playing music and I could hear that Emmett was doing naughty things to Rose. Carlisle was probably in his office with Esme. I could care less what the pixie was doing, probably organizing her closet.

I thought about Peter again, what the fuck was gonna make me happy? I didn't know, as long as the fucking ache in my chest would stop. The fucker knew something he didn't tell me, I could feel it. But what? I guess I would find out tomorrow.

It was starting to get light out, I sat down the guitar I'd been playing and went to take a shower. Afterwards I got a pair of black jeans that hung low on my hips and gray v-neck t-shirt and my black cowboy boots.

I went downstairs to wait for the others. I didn't have to wait long, and then suddenly Alice was at my side. She looked up at me with big eyes pleading with me.

"Jazzy I think that you should stay home today."

"No Alice, I'm goin' to school today."

"Why? You need to hunt. Trust me." She looked imploringly at me.

"No, Peter called and said it was important that I went to school, so I'm goin'" I said. She knows I trust Peter with my life.

"But you're going to kill someone!" she cried out. Everyone looked at me. Everyone's feelings consisted of concern and compassion. But Alice's was different, she tried to hide them, deceit and determined.

"You should know better than to try to lie to an empath Alice. What is she thinkin' of Edward?" I asked him. They were shocked that she would lie about something like that.

"She hiding her thoughts, she has been doing it all week."

She growled in anger and marched out the door. I turned to the others.  
"We should keep an eye on her until we find out what she hidin'." They nodded in agreement.

When I got closer to the school I felt my beast, there was something he and I both wanted here today. I just didn't know what it was.

The day went by slowly and the student's feelings were strong today. All the boys were feeling high amount of lust and all the girls were jealous as hell. Something was going on. When I met all my siblings in the cafeteria I asked Edward why the whole school was crazy today.

"Well there's a new girl that started today. She's Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan. All the boys are already imagining falling in love with her and the girls cursing her out in their heads for getting attention from the boys" he chuckled.

"Where is she? Point her out" I said to Edward. I had to see why she was so special. I felt Alice's rage again, but I ignored her.

"She's not here. I had her in English and tried to hear her thoughts but it is as if she does not exist. I cannot hear anything," he said frustrated. I was impressed; it must be the first time a mind was silent to him.

"Yeah it's the first time," he grumbled. The lunch bell rang and we went on our classes.

At the end of the day I walked towards the car and waited for the rest. Most students were already gone when the last of my siblings came. Alice fussed about that we had to get home, when Emmett pointed out the new girl he had gym class with coming out of the office.

I turned to see the girl, I met her eyes and my beast purred in satisfaction. MINE! She was my mate. That's what the Major had been waiting for. She was gorgeous! I walked toward her, my eyes never leaving hers.

Suddenly I felt strong rage and determination coming from behind me. I heard a growl and turned my eyes from my mate to find the pixie bitch trying to get to my mate. My beast broke free and the Major took control. My eyes turned pitch black, I put myself between my mate and Alice. Edward tried to stop Alice from trying to attack my mate, but the bitch broke loose. She hesitated for a moment when she saw my furious face and heard me growl in warning, but it was enough time for Emmett and Edward to restrain her.

"Get her in the car and get home. I'll meet you there. Do not let her out of your sight. She got a lot of explainin' to do" I commanded. Rose nodded and took the keys from Edwards pocket and sat in the driver seat. Edward slide in the backseat and dragged the bitch with him, Emmett got in after her. They drove away.

I walked over to my mate who had stood watching my siblings wide-eyed while they tried to get control over Alice. I wrapped my arms around her tight and purred. She seemed shocked from the sound, but she calmed down a little. I breathed her in her scent, chocolate and caramel. The Major calmed down immediately.

I leaned in to her ear and whispered. "You okay darlin'?"

She didn't react, she stood completely still in my arms. I checked her emotions and she was feeling lots of things. Confusion, disbelief, curiosity and affection, but no fear. That surprised me, she had just seen people moving faster then was possible for humans and heard growling and purring. She should be afraid, but she wasn't, not that I was complaining.

"Darlin'? I stroked her hair, trying to get her attention. She looked up into my eyes and lifted a hand to stroke my hair from my eyes.

"What the hell just happened? Why was she trying to attack me and why do I feel this pull to you?" she asked me confused.

"How about I take you back to my place and we can talk? Is that okay by you?" I asked.

"Sure, but you got a lot of explaining to do. Let me just text my dad."

"Sure, but darlin' where's your car?" I asked. She didn't walk did she?

"Don't have one."

"You walked?" The chief's house was a long walk from here.

"No, I ride my baby. She's standing over there" she said pointing to a motorcycle. Damn if that isn't the hottest thing ever.

**Bella POV**

When my alarm woke me up this morning all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I really wasn't ready to get up, but I had school today. _'Joy'_ I thought, sarcasm seem to be working just fine this early in the morning.

I got out of the bed and went to take a shower, hopefully wakening me in the process. After my shower I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my room to get dressed. I put on some black tight fitting jeans and a 'bite me' t-shirt. I got my black leather over-the-knee booths on too. After I got dressed I went to fix my hair and put some make-up on. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and finished with my red lipstick, all I did to my hair was brush it.

I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Charlie sat drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bells, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did actually" I said with a smile on my face. I sat down with my cereal and a cup of coffee.

"Well I better get going; I won't be back until late tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure dad, no problem. Don't change anything just because I'm here. I got to run, or I'm gonna be late. Bye!"

I put my leather jacket on and grabbed my keys and helmet. I walked out of the house to my baby. There she stood, my red and black motorcycle. I got on my bike and drove to Forks high.

When I arrived at the school most of the kids were there already, I jumped off my bike and shook my hair out of my helmet. I walked to the office to get my schedule. I walked through the door and behind the desk was a woman.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new" I smiled at her.

"Off course Miss Swan, we have been waiting for you. My name is Mrs. Cope and here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have this slip signed by all your teachers and deliver it by the end of the day." She handed me the papers.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome dear, enjoy your first day!" she smiled and I left.

When I walked through the corridor to my first class everyone was watching me. All the girls glared at me ever tough I never did anything to them. I went to my English class and got the teacher to sign my papers. He didn't force me to stand in front of the class to introduce myself, I liked him. I went to the only empty seat in the back of the class.

I could feel eyes on me; I turned to see a beautiful bronze haired boy looking at me frustrated. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking 'what the fuck are you looking at?'. He smiled sheepishly at me. The bell rang and I went to my next class.

When it was time for lunch I checked what my next was. _'Why the fuck does it say French? Must be a mistake'_ I thought to myself. I went back to the office to correct the error. I missed the whole lunch and went straight to my Spanish class.

The day had gone by fast and I had just dropped of the slip signed by all my teachers. I walked out and saw that the parking lot was empty except from my bike and a Volvo.

I saw the boy from my English class and four others, just as beautiful as him. Two girls and two boys. One of the boy had been in my gym class, he stood next to a beautiful blond that looked bored. The other girl was glaring at me. Seriously, what's up whit the girls at this school? I turned my gaze to the other boy and froze. There was no words to describe him, damn he was gorgeous with his honey blond curls and intense look in his eyes. _'Well hello Mr. Yummy'_

He started walking towards me when I heard growling from where the others stood. Mr. Yummy turned to the sound and put himself between me and the angry black haired girl moved at an impossible speed, trying to get to me. The guy growled back at her and she stopped for a second. The other two guys grabbed her and dragged her to the car.

I stood frozen watching them leave. Mr. Yummy walked over to me and wrapped his tight arms around me, and then he started purring. Strangely it calmed me down a bit. My mind was screaming at me; '_what the fuck just happened? You're standing in the arms of guy who is purring for Christ sake! Now would be the time to ask, oh and ask why I never want to leave him to while you're at it.'_

"Darlin'?" he stroked my hair, trying to get my attention.

I looked up into his eyes and just had the urge to stroke his hair from his eyes, so I did.

"What the hell just happened? Why was she trying to attack me and why do I feel this pull to you?" I asked confused.

He stared at me, probably thinking about how to explain. "How about I take you back to my place and we can talk? Is that okay by you?" he asked.

"Sure, but you got a lot of explaining to do. Let me just text my dad" I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"Sure, but darlin' where's your car?" he asked, looking around.

'_Daddy, I'm hanging out whit some new friends. C u tonight, love u' -_ Bella

"Don't have one" I said sending my text.

"You walked?"

"No, I ride my baby. She's standing over there" I pointed to my bike.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just play with them!_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Jasper POV**

We drove her bike back to the Cullens. I hoped she would accept me after finding out what we are. There was no reason not to tell her, and I would never lie. She was my mate so she would be changed eventually; the pull she felt would help make that happen quickly.

When we arrived I took her in my arms and took a deep breath of her scent, calming myself down. She ran a hand through my hair and I purred in satisfaction. Again, she was shocked at the sound, but continued with her hand.

"Are you ready to get some answers and meet my family?" I asked her.

"Sure, I got the feeling that I'm involved in this, although I just met you." I smiled at her and took her hand to lead her into the house. Inside everyone stood waiting for us smiling at her, except Alice who Edward had locked in his arms. Carlisle stepped forward smiling at her, I wrapped her in my arms and said in a voice too low for her;

"Don't come any closer Carlisle. My instincts are telling me that you are a threat, even though I know you're not. The Major is just as protective as me, if not more." He sent me some understanding and stopped there to introduce his family.

"Hello Isabella I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme my wife and this is our children Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice. And you have already met Jasper" he said.

"Nice to meet you and please call me Bella, everyone else does. Actually I didn't know his name, he never told me." She looked up at me and I just smiled at her.

"Sorry darlin', it slipped my mind"

"I forgive you, but I would like some answers now. Like I said before, I feel like this got something to do with me."

"You're right darlin'; let's go into the living room." I led her to a comfy chair and sat down with her in my lap. I turned to Carlisle.

"Can you explain the first part and then I can tell her about how this affects her?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded. They sat around us and waiting while Carlisle thought over how to tell her. He sighed.

"Bella we are not exactly normal" he began, but she interrupted.

"Yeah, isn't that the truth, 'exactly normal' is an understatement." She muttered under her breath, not knowing we could all hear her.

"What do you mean dear?" Carlisle asked from the couch across from us.

"Well let's start with the fact that you heard me just now or that you are faster than any human or your eyes change color. Your skin is cold and hard as marble, plus you make inhuman noises" she said to him. He looked at her shocked.

"Well aren't you the observant one. I guess we should just tell you what we are or have you figured it out?" he asked.

"Just tell me, and then I want to know what this got to do with me." She looked at him.

"We're vampires" he said, we all tensed waiting for her to run screaming. She looked at all of us and then leaned her back against my chest.

"Okay then, what does it have to do with me?" she looked to me. I heard Emmett laugh and she turned her attention to him.

"Seriously, we tell you we're vampires and you relax against one like it doesn't bother you? You know what vamps eat right?" he continued laughing at her.

"Yeah but he can't hurt me, he'd rather hurt himself before hurting me. I don't know why I know this, but I don't ever doubt my instincts. Plus something tells me he could kick your ass if you tried to touch me. Personally I trust all of you except the pixie over there" she said pointing to Alice who was glaring at her.

I was shocked, so was everyone else. I was pleased that she knew she could trust me, and her feelings were the same as my own, I trusted the Cullens except for the midget.

"Are you going to tell me now? Cause I'd like to know my part in this" she said to me.

I looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek with my hand, hoping she would accept me. "You're my mate, and I am yours. That pull you talked about, it's because we belong together. I've been waitin' a long time for you." She stared at me, smiling. She put her own hand on my face and I leaned into her warmth and closed my eyes.

"Really?" she said softly. I opened my eyes and nodded at her. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I breathed in her scent and relaxed.

"How can you stand it Jazz? Isn't your throat burning like hell?" Emmett asked. I looked at him, he was feeling very confused. Probably wondering why I wasn't tempted to drink her dry, I looked at Edward to check I was right. He nodded.

"Well to be honest I don't feel any burn from being with her at all, I guess it's because we're mates. Don't get me wrong, her scent smells better than anythin' I have ever smelled before, but not in an edible kind of way."

"That is fascinating. I bet it is because you won't be tempted to drink your mate dry when you change them. Not all succeed in changing someone; the bloodlust is too strong for some vampires." Carlisle said. He had a good point there.

"What do I smell like?" Bella asked me, getting my attention back to her.

"You smell delicious darlin', like chocolate and caramel." I said breathing in her scent again.

"Huh, guess I do smell yummy then" she said casually.

'_Man, my girl is taking this way too easy. She doesn't even know that we eat animals. I bet if we said we eat humans she would just shrug and say ok'_, I thought to myself.

"Yeah she probably would, I was thinking the same thing" Edward said to me.

"Who are you talking to?" Bella asked him, looking at him.

"Just something Jasper was thinking about. I can read everyone's mind, but not…" he didn't get the chance to finish, because Bella was freaking out.

"You can read my mind? Oh shit!" she was hysterical. Her feelings were the same, embarrassment, panic and hysteria.

"Calm down darlin', he can't read your mind. You don't need to be embarrassed." I told her.

"But he said everyone's mind, weren't you listening?"

"Yes I was, what I meant was he can read everyone's, except yours darlin'. Your mind is silent to him, but we don't know why." I told her, she calmed down a little.

"So vampires can read minds? Well that's cool, just as long as you stay out of my head."

"No, actually Edward is the only mind reader here. Only some vampires have gifts, like Edward, Alice or Jasper." Carlisle told her.

"What can you do Jasper?" she turned to me, eyes full of curiosity.

"I can feel people's emotions and I can manipulate them if I want to. Alice can see the future, but it's based on peoples decisions."

"Wow, that's cool. What other things can you guys do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well like holy water. Does it burn?" she asked.

"Myth" he said.

"Garlic repels you?"

"Smells horrible, but it's not dangerous."

"A stake through the heart?"

"Myth. You gotta rip us apart and burn the pieces."

"Sunlight? How can you be out in daylight?"

"We sparkle in direct sunlight; sadly it's not very manly." She laughed at him.

"Sleep in coffins?"

"Nope, we don't sleep at all."

"How about your diet, can you eat human food or do you dink blood?" she asked him.

"Human food smells ok, but tasted like dirt. We drink blood. Normal vampires drink from humans, but we are vegetarians."

"So you drink animals then?" she asked.

"Yep, that we do" he told her.

"Why not humans, if that's what normal vampires do?" she asked. We sat there, just looking at her.

"We don't want to kills people; we don't want to be monsters." Esme told her quietly.

I could feel her understanding and acceptance, then her curiosity spiked.

"Why do you guys have golden eyes?" She asked, looking at me.

"It's a reaction from the animal blood, human drinkers have red eyes." I told her. She nodded and leaned back against me again, I nuzzled my face in her neck and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just play with them!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Leaning against my newfound mate I thought about everything they told me. They were probably waiting for me to run screaming out the door, well I guess they have to wait for a long time then. I learned a long time ago to just trust my instincts, they rarely lead me wrong. And they were screaming for me to stay put, and that trust the vampire I was in the arms of to keep me safe. My Jasper.

They seemed to respect him, well except for the glaring midget. She looked like a typical control freak. I didn't understand why she hated me, it's not like I did anything to her.

"Bella?" Jasper asked confused.

My irritation and distrust had spiked, guess he noticed. I stood up from Jaspers lap and put my hands on my hips, with a look of annoyance I said; "What the hell is your problem pixie? What's up with the 'I'm trying to set you on fire' look? You tried to attack me at school earlier too, why?"

She just growled at me, her eyes black.

"Is she slow or is she just being difficult?" I asked Jasper. He smirked at me and his golden eyes went black as he turned to her.

"You better start talkin' Alice; I want to know why too. Attack her again and you are gonna end up in a lot of pain" he told her. She looked at him, looking like she was demanding and begging at the same time.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and my visions. You would still be killing people. You belong to me Jazzy, you are mine!" she screeched.

I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend, and if he wanted her he'd better chose now. "I'm not the sharing kind of girl; if I'm yours then you are mine."

"I'm just yours darlin', we were together for a couple of months and that was 56 years ago. She helped me find Cullens and I will always be grateful to her for that, but that's it. We are not together and we never will be again" he said as he took my hand and pulled me back to his lap.

"Good, so what do we do now?" I asked them.

"How about you tell us more about yourself?" Esme smiled at me.

"Ok, let's see. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter and Charlie and Renee. I'm 20 and I was born here in forks and lived here until I was 5, then my parents split up and I moved to Phoenix with my mom. She is flighty and always busy with a new hobby. She was more like my best friend then my mother, since I've been taken care of her since I was 10. Hmm let's see, I moved here because my mom married Phil and I didn't exactly want to hear them have sex so I moved here to live with Charlie until I'm done with school"

"Why are you in high school if your 20 darlin'?" Jasper asked confused.

"Because I went on a roadtrip with Renee for 2 years, so I have to finish senior year before I can graduate. So in 2 months I'm leaving Forks, but I won't be staying here in town, that's for damn sure."

**Jasper POV**

"All I know is anywhere you go I will follow, hope that's ok with you darlin'" I told her while burying my face in her hair. God damn she smells good.

"Well, that make sense since I'm your mate I guess" she said. The Major started purring at her accepting that she was MINE. She started playing with the little hair in the nape of my neck.

"This isn't fair! You are my mate Jazzy!" the midget screeched from the opposite couch while glaring daggers at my mate.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy. Alice let me ask you something, have Jasper ever purred for you?" Rose asked clearly irritated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked annoyed.

"Just answer the damn question Alice"

"No he hasn't purred for me. But Jazzy doesn't do stuff like that" she said.

Rose turned to Bella. "Demonstrations please Bella." My girl ran her warm fingers threw my hair and she projected love towards me, I started purring nuzzling her neck, immediately showing how content the Major was.

Rose turned to Alice again. "See? A vampire can only purr for one's true mate. Our beast is only truly happy when our mate is happy, so we purr. And we purr to calm our mate if needed too. There is all the proof you need" Rose was feeling smug; she never did like Alice's behavior towards me.

"No that's not true, I would have known if it was" Alice huffed.

"Actually Alice, I explained these things to the first 3 children and Esme when I turned them. But you and Jasper came many years after and I didn't think it necessary to explain things of the vampire world to you. I guess that was my mistake" Carlisle said with remorse.

"No you are all wrong! He was in the first vision I had and that is because he was meant to be with me! He will be mine, just you wait. You never bet against Alice!" she yelled at us at before running out of the house and taking off in her car.

"Well that was fun, is it this exiting around here all the time?" my mate said, sarcasm leaking from her tone.

"Where did she go Edward?" Esme asked.

"Take one guess, where would Alice go?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Shopping" we all said in unison, except Bella. She just looked at us.

"I take it that she likes shopping when she's pissed?" she asked me, but Emmett cut in before I could answer her.

"Pissed? Dude, she goes shopping for any reason, even hunting outfits. Everyone gets a new wardrobe every couple of months. She doesn't want any of us to wear the same outfit twice, well especially Jazz. But he would bite her head off if she tries to dress him." She just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey you would too if someone tries to dress you up like a pussy." I tried to defend myself. "I ain't wearin' no khaki pants, sweater vests and loafers. It ain't gonna happen."

"Careful now Jasper, it won't be easy saying no to your mate. Who knows what she prefers on you." Before I could panic over the fact that Emmett was right, Bella answered for me.

"Relax. I like shopping Jasper, but I don't go nuts. Besides, you're a grown ass man; you can pick out your own damn clothes."

"Thank fuck for that" I sighed in relief. She grinned. I just smiled at her, thankful she understood. If she asked to me to do anything I probably would it with little to no complaining.

We all heard the rumble coming from Bella's stomach, damn I forgot she needed to eat.

"Are you hungry dear, want me to order a pizza? We don't have any food in the house I'm afraid" Esme asked my girl.

"Sure Esme that would be great, thank you."

"What kind would you like dear?"

"Hmm, I'll take a 'meatlovers' /w extra cheese please" she said. Esme went to find the number. Carlisle went up to his office and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett went hunting so we could have some privacy.

She turned in my lap so she was straddling me. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"So, how are you feelin' about all of this? Any urge to run screamin' yet?" I tried asking in a light voice. Because honestly, I was waiting for her brain to register the fact that she was mated to a vampire.

"Are you worried I will?"

"Of course I'm worried darlin', how could I not be? Humans fear us without even knowin' what we are. And yet here you sit in my lap with no fear comin' from you at all and you know we are vampires. That's not normal."

"Did I ever tell you that I was normal?" I just shook my head no. She cupped my face between her hands and leaned closer looking me in the eyes.

"I told you Jasper, I follow my instincts and they are telling me that I'm safe with you, that you will never hurt me. Why fight against that them when it has never failed me before? And the others? Well I have no problem with them, except for the pixie. She is not someone I don't ever be alone with" Bella said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" I said, tightening my grip on her hips.

She moved her hands from my face to around my neck and leaning closer to whisper in my ear "I know you will Jasper"

I pushed Bella back a little to look at her beautiful heart shaped face. Her thick curly hair, so silky between my fingers. Beautiful creamy skin and intense chocolate brown eyes, framed with thick long eyelashes. I moved my hand to stroke her cheek while looking into those deep eyes, drowning in them. My eyes went to her plump kissable red lips, so tempting.

Her tongue came out running over her bottom lip, I automatically did the same myself. My eyes flicked up to hers and down to her lips again, I just had to kiss her. I leaned in, my lips an inch away from hers and Bella closed the distance between us.

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, asking permission. She opened her mouth to me so I could deepen the kiss. Damn she tasted delicious!

After a while I pulled away to let her breath. Although I didn't need to breathe, I was panting along with her. Hugging her closer, I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and started purring.

"Wow, now that's what I call a kiss" she breathed out.

"Yeah, let's try that again. I'm not quite finished yet" I whispered seductively in her ear.

Her lips melted against mine and it turned into a long delicious make-out session.

We were interrupted by the sound of a car coming up the driveway.

"Pizza's here" I said pecking her once on the lips before moving her off my lap to go to the door. I paid for the pizza and went back into the living room to my mate.

"Dinner is served. What do you say to seein' a movie while you eat darlin'?"

"Sound good."


	5. Chapter 5

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NESSAANCALIME6913

book reader-lover of 3000

cathy29jes

.Goldsworthy

Emo Gril

01katie

lightbabe

mangaevil101

FreezingFire81

FreezingFire8

edger2deadly

Amelia Skittles

Sephrenia1

dolhpin33

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

This is a site link for a petition to stop fanfic from removing the stories we love because a few people who like to cause trouble keep trying to ruin it for all of us. Please just remove the spaces when you copy it to your address bar and it should take you to the site. It already had over 6,000 names. Please sign it and help us keep this site the way we love it.

: / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	6. Chapter 6

**The reason that I haven't updated in a loong time is because I'm a little stuck, so if anybody got any ideas to kickstart my brain again I would be so grateful! THANK YOU!**


End file.
